


You're what?!

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Linus oneshots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: While on a hunt something interesting happens to Prompto. It leads to a surprise not even he himself knows about





	You're what?!

**Author's Note:**

> A.k.a what happens when you make a lovechild on comrades and get invested in him. 
> 
> First time actually writing Gladio and Iggy T-T it was stressful lemme tell you.

When they’d decided to take on this Naga hunt, Prompto had been a little nervous which honestly made sense after what happened during his first encounter with one but at least this time it wasn't in a cave. Was it? He honestly didn't recall.

Still Prompto talks and smiles, hiding his nervousness the best he can because it's just a hunt. They've done a fair few of these now. It'll be a piece of cake. Right?  
* * *  
It wasn't.

Noctis warps to the creature, quickly swiping his blade across the tail. The scales were so thick it barely makes a dent which in turn frustrates the prince. He feels like they've been at this for hours.

He quickly ducks, watching as Gladio's gigantic sword swings dangerously close over his face, It's so close he can glance the details for a second. 

His eyes widen as the quick breeze from the fluid motion practically slaps him in the face.

“You almost sliced my head off!” the prince growls at the shield.

“Sorry my bad.” Gladio replies, summoning a shield to try and block being directly hit in the face by the Naga’s huge powerful tail.

Noctis huffs and falls back, quickly summoning a magic flask filled with fire. 

He glances around at the others to make sure they are a safe distance away from the potential blast zone. 

He'd taken to doing that after being scolded for accidentally hitting Prompto with an ice spell one time. His boyfriend didn't stop shivering for hours. He still felt guilty for that.

He watches as the shield’s sword clashes with the beast, drawing a steady stream of crimson from her along with a screech. 

The sword is heavy but the way the muscular man swings it around is almost like it weighs nothing to him. Raising it over his head and striking a heavy blow on the creature’s torso. 

Then he turns his attention to Ignis. The slender man spins the daggers effortlessly and quickly to the point where if he blinks, Noctis is sure he'd miss it. He watches as daggers fly rapidly through the air before perfectly hitting their target. 

Finally he glances at Prompto, watching the blonde run around his finger squeezing the trigger of his gun. The shots are somewhat loud and snap Noctis back into reality.

Prompto pauses for a moment, rushing over to him checking if everything is ok with the prince.

“You feeling ok? You just zoned out.”

Noctis swallows and nods, throwing the spell. 

He winces moments later when he hears Gladio scream and curse loudly. Maybe he should have checked around before doing that.

Prompto winces, shoulders hunching before bouncing back into a stance and unloading some bullets into the enemy.

“Big guy's gonna be pissed at you for that.” he says.

Noctis huffs and warps to the enemy, just missing his small opportunity to block as he does. 

He's hit hard with the tail which in turn knocks the wind out of him as he falls back. 

He's in statis at this point and he's sure he might need a potion for the potential broken ribs he might have required from that. He grumbles and glares up at the Naga. 

Fuck this irritating daemon.

“Noct!” he hears a chorus yell his name as he winces. 

He hears someone rush over as his vision blurs a little. Yep maybe he's broken something.

Moments later Prompto is at his side, kneeling down and giving him a potion or helping him give himself a potion because right now he's in a lot of pain.

“Prompto! Move!” Gladio yells making Noctis confused.

It doesn't take long to realise a spell is coming right at the pair. They won't be able to avoid it in time. 

Great. So he's going to be a toad now? That's just the icing on this shitty cake.

He winces and closes his eyes, waiting for impact but it doesn't come. 

Instead he feels Prompto tightly hold him close and feels the man jerk against him moments later with a gasp.

He opens an eye to find the sharpshooter still human which confuses him. 

Shouldn't he be a toad or something now? Did the spell fail?

Noctis grabs the man and quickly stands, groaning as he does. He'll probably bruise up horribly by morning if he doesn't use another potion but right now he has to get to cover with Prompto and check if the blonde is ok.

The prince glances around before warping with the blonde behind a rock. The motion makes Prompto gag and almost throw up on Noctis’ shirt.

Noctis pushes him away carefully and checks over him a couple of times to make sure he's not missed anything.

“Are you ok?” he asks, voice unsure.

“Besides being nauseous...Thanks for the warning by the way...I'm good I think?” he offers a weak smile, pressing a quick kiss against the prince's lips. 

The kiss is quickly returned and he carefully stands with the blonde.

“Say if anything changes. Ok?” 

“I'm fine, I promise. What's the worst that can happen?” the blonde replies with a smile as the duo charge back into battle.  
* * *  
A week later, Prompto regrets his choice of words.

‘What's the worst that can happen?’

He assumed he was fine until he practically gagged when he smelt Ignis’ ebony. Normally it didn't bother him but lately it’s scent was making his stomach turn. 

It only got worse when dinner was served. It was his favourite curry dish which usually he adored, today though he had to force himself to eat it and try to ignore the steadily rising nausea.

Moments later he covers his mouth, earning some glances at him as he did.

“Are you feeling ok Prompto?” Ignis asks and Gods he sounds concerned. 

Prompto glances over to his left noticing Gladio and Noctis looking over too. He needs to answer.

His hand is still pressed against his lips as he replies. 

“O-Oh yeah...I'm fi-” he doesn't get far as his stomach decides at that point to empty itself making him vomit against his hand and down himself. 

Noctis swallows and shoves his plate away, he's not hungry anymore. He notices Gladio bit his lip and quickly turn away.

Ignis is on his feet heading over to help the blonde. He pauses as the sharpshooter doubles over and throws up near the fire, watching as Noctis rubs in circular motions on Prompto's back.

Ignis looks concerned, rummaging in their shopping bags and pulling out some scented wipes hoping to help clean up the blonde when he's done.

“What do you think caused this?” he asks heading over.

“Maybe that meal we had before didn't agree with him.” Gladio suggests.

Noctis shakes his head.

“Nah. He seemed fine after that. Besides that was lunch. It was hours ago.”

“He almost puked this morning.” Gladio added.

Ignis sighs and carefully grabs Prompto's arm once he was sure the blonde had completely emptied his stomach. He carefully pulls him up, gently cleaning him up with said scented wipe.

“If you're feeling under the weather you should say so I can prepare something lighter.” 

“I'm sorry.” Prompto muttered, groaning a little.

“There's nothing to apologise over. It's not your fault.” 

Ignis pauses when he hears a sniffle. He glances up to see the small blonde weeping. He's unsure what's prompted Prompto to do so, had his tone been harsh?

Noctis is over in an instant, using his thumbs to wipe away as many tears as possible from his boyfriend's cheeks as Ignis quickly wipes vomit off the blonde. 

“Hey...What’s up?” Noctis asks softly before the sharpshooter buries his head against his boyfriend's chest, quickly dampening it with tears.

His voice is muffled against Noctis’ shirt but he mutters something about feeling bloated and nauseous. It has Noctis wondering if that’s why he's crying but it makes no sense. Normally the blonde wouldn't cry over that.

His boyfriend his practically wailing now against him, something's not right. 

Maybe that spell actually worked and it's sending the blonde loopy or maybe he's just getting sick or he's sleep deprived. They haven't been sleeping long lately.

He's snapped back into reality as the blonde's mood does a complete 180. He glances up, swiping at his eyes before stating how much he needed to pee.

Noctis blinks and feels his head, earning a whine from Prompto as he repeats himself. 

The prince glances around to realise that Ignis and Gladio are just as confused. 

“Just take him to the woods.” Gladio says.

“But I'm tired~” the blonde whines as Noctis grabs his hand.

“We'll be there and back. Stop complaining.” he mutters no seriousness in his voice. He's worried.  
* * *  
“I gotta go again.”

“You just went five minutes ago.” Noctis replies.

“Yeah but I gotta-”

“Seriously how much did you drink?” the prince sighs.

They continue these trips several times through the night. 

Gladio and Ignis switching shifts to escort the blonde once the prince drifts off. Sometimes it's just to go vomit but mostly somehow his bladder has magically filled up again.

Eventually they manage to get a break when Prompto finally drifts off. He's drooling which is the only normal thing he's done this week.

Normality disappears again as in the morning he's the last one up. 

That's usually Noctis not Prompto and yet it took several attempts to wake the blonde today.

“Fuck off.” he hisses before grumpily getting up.

“Jeez what bit your ass.” the shield mutters, earning a deadly glare from the blonde as he slowly exits the tent.

He stretches, exposing his stomach in the process which is slightly rounded. It's barely noticeable.

He huffs and heads over to the fold away table, practically snatches up his toast before storming over to Noctis, sitting next to him.

Ignis blinks and opens his mouth to speak, Prompto stopping him moments later.

“Did you send him in to wake me?” Prompto asks, in an annoyed tone which surprises Ignis. 

“...We was merely concerned, wondering when you'd join us. ” 

“What? So I'm not allowed to sleep in.” the blonde grumbles before beginning to tear up.  
Noctis blinks looking completely confused before grabbing the blonde's hand and swiping his thumb gently across the back of it.

“Are you feeling ok Prom?” he asks.

“I-I'm fine.” he hiccups earning a snort from Gladio.

“Like hell you are.”

“You seem rather...Hormonal.” Ignis comments bringing a blush from the sniffling blonde.

“...Can we just...Drop it?” he mutters, wiping his eyes. “It's probably that spell...Just give me a remedy potion and I'll drink it.”

Ignis seems unsure but hands one over, watching as Prompto uncaps it and gulps it down only for his body to purge it moments later all over the floor.

Prompto looks upset but this time he tries to mask it before in the end sighing in defeat. 

“Let's just...Go to the car.” he mutters.  
* * *  
The car journey is quieter due to the fact Prompto’s been asleep for half of it, he's currently drooling against the seat. He hadn't been awake for long and slept fine, he couldn't still be tired right?

When he wakes up he complains of being tired still also practically yells for them to pull over before launching himself out of Regalia and rushing into the Crow's Nest restaurant they pulled up near, hand over his mouth.

The trio follow the direction he went in. Gladio and Ignis taking a booth while Noctis carefully heads into the bathroom to find the blonde. 

The first thing he's greeted with is violent retching. 

“Prom?” his voice shakes a little.

He hears a weak groan from the first stall and knocks on the door.

“You feeling ok in there?” he asks, mentally cursing himself because clearly his boyfriend wasn't.

“...M’sorry.” Prompto replies making Noctis sigh.

“Not your fault. Can I...Come in?” Noctis asks.

“S’open.” 

The prince opens the stall door and sighs at the pitiful state of his boyfriend.

“You're not ok huh?”

“M’hungry.” the blonde mutters, looking up at him.

Noctis helps him up, putting an arm around him and guiding him to a sink.

“Maybe hold off on eating yet Prom.” he sighs,quickly running the cold tap. “Splash your face. Cool off. You're too warm.”

Prompto nods and bends over, cupping his hands under the tap and splashing his face a few times before the duo leave returning back to Gladio and Ignis. 

“Still unwell?” Ignis asks earning a nod for Noctis.

“Threw up. Plus he's pretty warm.” Noctis replies, climbing into the booth with Prompto. “Just get him some water or soda.”

“Maybe kid's got a fever?” Gladio seems unsure as he glances at the young man.

Prompto snuggles up to the prince, leaning into him and breathing heavily through his nose complaining of feeling nauseous.

He's struggling to stay awake as the waitress takes their orders and he's fast asleep by the time said orders arrive.

Gladio calls his name, startling the blonde awake who then shoots the shield a glare before stealing a fry from Noctis and dunking it in his cola.

Ignis gives him an unusual look which makes the blonde smile sheepishly and ram the fry in his mouth.  
* * *  
They were buying snacks for the caravan they rented nearby when Prompto had returned with his arms filled with several random items. 

The men didn't bat their eyes at it because in retrospect at the time, they seemed normal.

Now they're witnessing the blonde dip his crisps into a horrible concoction. 

He places a blob of cookie dough ice cream on the crisp then proceeds to dunk that into pickle brine and ram the soggy disaster into his mouth like it's amazing.

Noctis grimaces, pulling out his mobile and loading up his kings knight app.

“Why are you eating that crap?” he asks, raising a brow.

“It's not- Try it~ It's delicious.” Noctis gets a disaster crisp rammed into his vision and he tries not to grimace. “I'll pass.”

Prompto pouts and goes back to eating his horrific combo snack.

“Fine. More for me.”  
* * *  
Several weeks later, it's still bad. If not worse.

He's gained a lot of weight,his stomach rounds out quite noticeably which is one big concern. The other is how he vomits frequently at random points in the day.

Gladio actually assumed the man had some sort of eating disorder which made Noctis feel cold as he denied it over and over.

“We should consider taking him to a doctor. He's not improving.” Ignis says early one morning. 

“Yeah how will we get him to agree though? Kid keeps insisting nothin’s wrong.” Gladio replies.

“Maybe I can talk to him.” Noctis suggests, glancing over at the tent.

Prompto's currently still snoring in there which was a new thing that started up a few weeks back.

Noctis gets up and heads over to the tent, ducking inside it. He gently shakes his boyfriend being careful not to piss him off. He's been having horrific mood swings for weeks now, It's extremely easy to set them off.

“Hey sleeping beauty...Wake up.” he mutters, earning a groan as the blonde slowly opens his eyes.

“Mornin’.” he yawns, smiling up at Noctis. He slowly pushes himself up. “Ugh…”

“What's up?” 

“Stomach cramps.” Prompto groans he slowly gets up. He notices Noctis’ concerned expression and sighs. “Relax. I'm fine I promise.”

“No Prom. You're really not.” Noctis replies biting his lip. “You keep eating then throwing up but you gain weight somehow?...You have really bad mood swings, you gag at food you normally like then go eat something gross. Plus you pee like a lot… More than normal.”

He sighs and blurts out the next part without thinking. 

“You need to see a doctor....I'm really worried about you, we all are.”

He can pinpoint exactly when Prompto's mood did a 180. He sees his jaw clench and his eyes fill up. 

“I'm fine! I keep telling you all I'm fine and you won't fucking believe me!” he starts crying at the end which breaks Noctis honestly.

“Prom...No...No you're not. Please just if not for your own health...Do this for me.” he bites his lip to prevent himself for yelling back or crying. He's unsure which he'll do.

“Fine...I'll go.” Prompto mutters after a few minutes. “Just saying it'll be a wasted journey though.”  
* * *  
Prompto stays in the back of the car with Noctis and Gladio. He lies across them, head against Noctis’ lap.

He's dozed off again after maybe the fourth time pulling over for a bathroom break. He's currently snoring very loudly against the prince.

Gladio keeps glancing over because Prompto keeps making weird noises in his sleep.

“Is he in pain or turned on?” the shield asks, raising a brow.

Noctis swallows and turns red.

“First one maybe.” he mutters making the shield laugh which in turn wakes the slumbering blonde. 

He whines and rolls onto his back, looking up at Noctis. 

“I don't feel so great.” Prompto actually admits for once surprising his boyfriend and friends. 

“Need Iggy to pull over?” Gladio asks.

Prompto shakes his head, rubbing his stomach moments later. He goes quiet and and curls up, his stomach whines loudly. 

“Hurts?” Noctis asks earning a nod before Prompto slowly sits up with a grunt. 

“Might be anxiety…Maybe...I don't know.” he huffs and leans against Noctis, grimacing. “My back hurts.” he makes a face, almost melting when Noctis gently rubs his back.

Noctis understands that feeling well.  
* * *  
He's chewing on one of his leather gloves as he tiredly speaks up.

“How much longer?” the sharpshooter asks.

“Not too far now.” Ignis replies. “Almost there.”

Gladio looks over at him before speaking up.

“Why are you chew-”

“Craving leather.” Prompto replies like it's an obvious answer but it just earns him two confused stares. He's sure Ignis is just as confused too.

The blonde blushes and sinks into his seat, quickly stopping before looking down.

He relaxes slightly as he feels a familiar arm around him, his boyfriend's,Noctis. He sighs and leans into the touch, resting his head against his chest and breathing softly. 

“Mm Oh Six...” he smiles and nuzzles the prince. “You smell really...Hot?” he mutters, pressing a few kisses and nips against Noctis’ neck.

The prince glances around and blushes, resting a hand on Prompto's head.

“Maybe...Hold off on that.” he mutters hearing Gladio trying and failing to not laugh.  
* * *  
Prompto’s napping again when they reach the doctors and Gladio’s tasked with waking him up.

It's a difficult task but it's done with minimal cursing from the hormonal blonde.

They get seen to fairly quickly, somehow managing to bend the rules and tag along with the blonde as he's seen to. 

Prompto explains his symptoms and Ignis goes into further details of the full story the blonde is choosing to neglect.

“Have any incidents occured to prompt these symptoms?” the doctor asks.

“Well...He was hit with a Naga spell a few weeks ago. Before that he was perfectly fine.” Ignis states, Gladio and Noctis agreeing with him.

The doctor seems to jot that down before he decides to run some tests on Prompto ranging from checking blood pressure to weight then finally giving him a small plastic cup.

The blonde looks a little embarrassed before practically rushing to the bathroom. 

“Wouldn't blood be easier?” Noctis mutters mostly to himself. 

When the blonde finally somewhat awkwardly returns and hands over the sample. Quickly hurrying to Noctis muttering about how he practically had to drink from the tap to do the “pee test” as he words it awkwardly.

Gladio looks over at the doctor as he's sure the guy just put a pregnancy test in the cup Prompto gave him. 

He's tempted to say something because the blonde's not got the organs to get pregnant in the first place. But he keeps his mouth shut, sharing confused glances with Ignis who seems to be on the same thought pattern as him.

“Congratulations.” the doctor says confusing the four. 

“...Um...Why?” Prompto asks. The poor sharpshooter looks terrified at this point.

“You’re two months pregnant.” the doctor replies which sends the room into a confused silence until Noctis breaks it.

“But...That's not possible.” 

“Magic can do surprising things.” the doctor replies 

“...It was a couple of weeks back. How can it be two months?” Gladio asks.

“Pregnancy tends to be quicker and shorter when it happens with magic.” that makes it sound like this is a common thing. Maybe it is.

Prompto is deathly quiet, he's drained completely and looks like he's cycling through emotions.

“If it's ok I'd like to do some scans. Make sure everything's going ok.” the doctor says, looking at Prompto for an answer. The man just nods slowly, still processing the information along with the rest.  
* * *  
They leave with three things:

Information: He's eight weeks gone so almost in month three, magic induced pregnancies are between four to five months long.

An ultrasound: it's makes the whole situation feel more real. It’s a boy. He knows that much. He doesn't know how react, he's still in shock.

A choice: He's got a small window of opportunity to decide what he wants. He's also learned he'll probably have to talk this out with his boyfriend since by some miracle it's his child. 

He's quiet the whole ride back. He cries silently almost the whole ride back too until he cries himself to sleep. 

They head back to their haven, packing up their supplies before Ignis suggest staying in a hotel. Noctis agrees to it immediately, Prompto's still quiet.

Gladio puts a friendly arm around him and the blonde leans into it. He carries Prompto back to the car, the twenty year old leaning against Noctis the entire journey. 

He barely speaks and when he does it's quiet.

Gladio's on his phone, he glances at Prompto before speaking.

“You mind if I update Iris on this?” he asks.

“Go ahead.” Prompto mutters with a sigh. Prompto knows Gladio's been telling his little sister about him since he well got pregnant. Might as well fill in the blanks.  
* * *  
The situation fully hits him when they're in the hotel room and he's staring at the scan. It feels like he's just been hit and it's so overwhelming he has to try and keep his emotions in check. 

It fills him with anxiety and fear but also a warmness. But at least now he knew why he kept feeling different. 

He decides to think this over a little longer until he's sure he's completely satisfied with his choice. He figures he should ask Noctis as well or inform him when he's decided. 

He glances around the room to find it empty. Ignis and Gladio had gone getting more curatives and some snacks for the blonde. 

Noctis had gone with them for some reason Prompto didn't know. Maybe so he could come back to this with a clear head.

Prompto sighs, putting down the scan photo and leaning back, resting a hand against his stomach well bump now. This finally explained the weight gain that had been troubling him.

“Hey you really snuck up on everyone huh.” he mutters to his stomach, he snorts weakly. “Even me little guy.” 

Talking to the unborn child only solidifies the realness of the situation. He's unsure why he's started but now he can't stop. For a moment he's sure maybe he feels something but after hearing a loud whine from his stomach it's clearly hunger pangs.

“You hungry?” he asks quietly, slowly sitting up. “Wanna see if Noct’ll get us something?” he feels discomfort and shifts positions, huffing when it doesn't ease it.

Prompto grabs his phone, ringing Noctis as he rubs his stomach. He's relieved when the prince answers fairly quickly. 

“Hey, everything ok?” the prince asks 

“Mm...Situations hit.”

“Same...People kinda stared at me cause I was nearly crying in a store.” he mutters making the blonde weakly snort.

“Shoulda joined us. No judgement here buddy.” he smiles weakly. 

“Us?”

“...I mean I'm warming up to it.” he rubbing in circles on his stomach at this point. “Plus maybe our bean child is kinda cute.”

“Please don't call our son a bean.” Noctis replies, Prompto can imagine him grimacing which draws a snort from him.

“He looks like a-” without warning he burps somewhat loudly which honestly makes his face turn scarlet. “...Sorry.” 

The prince on the other end snorts.

“Holy shit.” he mutters with a snort. “You ok?”

“...F-Fine just dying inside.” 

He can imagine his boyfriend rolling his eyes.

“I'm coming up now...Try not to do that in my ear again.” he jokes earning a mortified whine from Prompto as he hangs up.

Moments later the door opens and he's greeted with two things. His amazing dork of a boyfriend and a black chocobo plush.

Noctis might not comment on the high pitched sound coming from Prompto that he's positive dogs can hear as he hands over the plush.

“I thought you might need this.” he mutters, kissing the blonde's head.

He smiles as the blonde cuddles the chocobo plush moments later laughing as he's attacked with kisses.  
* * *  
They stay for a few days.

Prompto wakes up in the middle of the night, Nocobo (his new plush) still in his arms as he does.

He feels his stomach frantically, sighing in relief when he discovers it's still rounded. 

He gets up, heading to the bathroom and turning on the light as he enters. He's far from being quiet honestly.

The blonde lifts his shirt up a little in front of the mirror, looking at his protruding stomach at different angles. He looks like he's around four months which is weird considering he's at two, well the doctor said magic speeds it up. He gently slaps his stomach, rubs and just runs a hand over it.

“Oh em gee.” he gasps. He hadn't realised he was this big, it makes him feel warm and soft inside. He feels himself tear up and rests a hand against his mouth to muffle any sobs. 

It's pointless as moments later he's dealing with a groggy Gladio. He winces and apologises as the big guy comes over.

“...You feeling ok?” the taller man asks, Prompto nods slowly. His shirt is slightly raised and he notices Gladio take a glance at the bump. “You sure you're ok?”

“Y-Yeah...Just had a nightmare.” Prompto sighs and lets go of his shirt, resting a hand protectively against his bump. “I...I was checking if he was still here...I got scared I'd lost him or it wasn't real.”

“Completely real kiddo. Congrats by the way. I don't think any of us have said it yet.”

Prompto smiles and rubs the bump without thinking.

“To be honest we were all in shock.”he smirks weakly, swiping at his eyes. When did he start crying again.

He's certain he witnesses big brother mode engage with the shield cause one minute they're talking, the next he's being brought into a comforting hug.

Prompto smiles, wrapping his arms around the taller man. He sniffs against him and sighs, moving an arm so he can swipe at his own eyes.

“Least finally we know why you're a ticking time bomb.” the shield mutters earning a wet chuckle from the blonde.

“Yeah…” Prompto replies, he looks up at the shield and smiles. “I'm pregnant...Oh em gee I'm pregnant.” he whispers, eyes widening 

Gladio smiles at him and ruffles his hair with a snort. 

“Yeah, did you forget?” he smirks and lets go of the young man.

Prompto blinks, repeating himself over and over. A smile stretches slowly across his face and Gladio watches the blonde pace around.

He's tempted to tell him to quieten down, he'll wake the others but he can't bring himself to say anything.

“Congrats.” Gladio says with a smile, he winces when he hears footsteps approach as the blonde repeats himself louder.

Ignis is the first one to slide past Gladio, he's not wearing his glasses and his hair is messy. He yawns ready to ask what's happening but Prompto practically runs over to him.

“Iggy! I'm pregnant!” he grins and hugs the slender man tightly. 

Ignis is half asleep, he rubs his back and smiles tiredly.

“I'm well aware. Congratulations.” he smiles softly at the man.

Prompto let's go the moment he sees Noctis, he practically tackles him, grinning as he does.

He repeats himself, grabbing his boyfriend's hands and swinging them. He jumps up and down on the spot.

“Maybe be careful...” Noctis replies with an smirk. 

Prompto apologises and stops, smiling at him.

“So we're keeping him?” Noctis asks trying not to get too hopeful. 

Prompto nods, laughing when the prince grabs him and spins him around without warning. Keeping him in his arms when they stop and planting kisses against his cheek.

Gladio and Ignis watch the pair in amusement. It's cute. 

Ignis leans a little against the shield, Gladio puts an arm around him.

The blonde laughs a little more and sighs happily.

“I love you.” the blonde mutters. 

“I love you too. Both of you.” 

Prompto leans against his chest.

“I don't think I can sleep tonight.” he mutters.

“Me neither.” Noctis mutters.  
* * *  
At week 13, they go to the Chocobo ranch for a few days. The blonde looks like he's six months gone.They rent birds for a week all to make Prompto happy.

The birds flock around the man, nuzzling him and “preening” his hair. He laughs and strokes as many of the birds he can.

Noctis watches carefully, looking at Ignis briefly to talk.

“You think it's safe letting them near him?” he asks Ignis. 

“They're being rather gentle Noct.”

“But-”

“They're not imbeciles Noct. I'm positive they can sense something is different with Prompto.” he smiles at the prince. “While I understand your protectiveness I can assure you he's safe.”

“He is?” Noctis asks, raising a brow.

“Gladio's got an eye on him. But if it brings you comfort go over to him.”

Noctis nods and heads over to the blonde, getting squaked at by the Chocobos surrounding his boyfriend. 

He shouldn't be concerned, he's found them napping with Prompto on a few occasions yet he can't help but be protective. 

Noctis backs up as Prompto carefully makes his way through the birds, smiling tiredly at Noctis. 

“Hey…” he yawns and stretches, exposing his stomach as he does.

“Hey, you ready for a nap?” 

Prompto nods and heads over to the prince, leaning against him as the prince puts his arm around his boyfriend. 

He's lead into the caravan where the pair end up turning a nap into several hours of sleep.  
* * *  
Hours later Prompto feels something in his stomach he's unsure what it is so he doesn't bring it up. It's been happening since the second day they arrived here. Today's the last day. He thinks maybe it's just his stomach being weird.

He's feeling more sluggish lately, he's reluctantly put fighting on the backburner now much to the relief of the party. He had to due to the fact he can't see his feet now and he easily gets out of breath.

Prompto remembers clearly when Gladio told him to stop and the blonde snapped at him before finally shutting down. 

He'd barely ate that day, curling up in the tent and refusing to get up. He cried, feeling useless at that point more than ever and unfortunately the feeling has never left him since.

Prompto carefully sits up, holding his back with a grunt. 

This trimester has sucked honestly it's like their son is trying to cause him discomfort or embarrass him in front of of as many people as possible. Unfortunately the pregnancy likes to switch between the two.

 

He carefully undresses before heading into the caravan’s shower. His stomach whines in the process making him speak up.

“Yeah I know...I don't like it either...Too claustrophobic.” he mutters, stepping into the tiny shower and switching it on. He hates this but he has to shower. No promises it will be a long one though.  
* * *  
He's somehow managed to fall asleep in said shower after washing his body. There's still suds on his hair from the shampoo he didn't get the chance to wash off.

Ignis finds him like this, he carefully wakes him, giving the man some privacy as he waits for him to finish rinsing his hair.

He helps the blonde out of said shower, grimacing at the unusual sound that comes from the blonde's stomach before wrapping him up in a towel. 

Prompto realises he's being mothered but he's too drained to care so just allows it to happen.

“You must be careful not to doze in the shower. It's quite unsafe.” Ignis says with a sigh. “You're not just looking after yourself you realise.”

“Yeah...I know...I couldn't help it.”

After that day, Noctis’ is on shower duty as they call it. Making sure the blonde doesn't drift off in the shower.  
* * *  
A couple of days later they're back to camping. 

They've been doing more hunts to raise enough funds to be stable when the baby arrives. Prompto had been left in the car during these hunts which was boring by the way.

He attempted to read Gladio's books but they were complex. It looked like Ignis had wrote them with the amount of complex fancy words on the pages. Honestly he used them to block the sun from his eyes.

He'd give anything for a book now. 

The sun's in his eyes and beating down on his head as they walk. He's having a bad day pregnancy wise. His mood has changed so much in the last few hours than it ever has before plus he's feeling incredibly bloated. 

Ignis notices first, stopping and heading over to the miserable looking sharpshooter.

“Maybe we should head back.” Ignis says, looking back at Noctis and Gladio who agree.

“You feeling ok Prompto?” Gladio asks earning a tired nod from the blonde.

The shield heads over, kneeling down so the blonde can climb on his back. It takes a few attempts but with Noctis’ help, he's safe and secure on Gladio's back.

Prompto's stomach growls loudly making him sigh and try to get comfortable.

“Hungry?” Noctis asks, checking if he has any snacks on him.

Ignis notices a chocolate bar materialise into Noctis’ hand and sighs as he hands it to Prompto.

“The Armiger isn't for snacks Noct.” he sighs.  
“I've been storing snacks for Prom though.”

That answer seems to please Ignis and he agrees to let it slide this time.

As they walk, Prompto munches on the chocolate while on Gladio's back, everything seems ok until he feels something and Gladio speaks up.

“Did you just...Hit me?” he asks, sounding unsure.

“Er no? Why would I-...Holy shit…” the blonde freezes, eyes widening as it happens again, he knows Gladio feels it too. Kicks. The baby's kicking.

Prompto swallows and tries not to cry. 

“I think it's him.” Prompto mutters.

Noctis and Ignis are looking over in confusion.

“Think what's who?” Noctis asks.

“The baby.” Prompto replies.

“What about him?” Noctis asks.

“I think...He's kicking…” the blonde smiles softly before burying his face into his hands.

“Strong kid.” Gladio comments.

“So it must be somewhere into the third month.” Ignis adds.

Noctis is practically staring at the blonde now. Magic’s making the pregnancy go by so quickly and he doesn't want to miss his chance to experience his son kick.

“Is he-”

Prompto looks up with wet eyes and sniffs.

“Just stopped. Sorry.” Prompto feels bad for him honestly. “Maybe he'll start up again soon.”  
* * *  
He's relaxing against Noctis in the car when the baby makes his presence known again. Prompto doesn't say a thing as he grabs his boyfriend's hand and rests it where the kicking is.

“Is that-” Noctis pauses and looks up at Prompto who nods.

“Yeah that's him.” he smiles softly. “Talk to him.”

“Er...I dunno…” he looks a little awkward. 

“Perhaps you should. Allow him to adjust to your voices.” Ignis speaks up.

Prompto makes himself comfortable before talking to the bump. 

“You wanna hear daddy talk?” he asks, making Noctis blush slightly. 

Gladio listens while reading his book. Wondering if Noctis will actually say something or not.

“Um...What do I say?”

“Anything...Well not anything anything but yeah.” Prompto replies. 

“Hey um maybe ease up on Prom ok?” the prince says. 

“Noct it's fine.” Prompto snorts. “You can do this later if you want.”

Noctis agrees and waits until Ignis leaves to get supplies amd Gladio's napping in the hotel bed over.

“Hey um baby...You were kinda a surprise huh? A good one though.” Noctis sighs and closes his eyes. “I'm kinda drawing blanks on what to say to you.”

Noctis glances up at Prompto to find the man napping before he places his head on his stomach.

“Wonder what you'll be like...If you'll like fishing or taking pictures like Prom...Maybe you'll have your own thing.” Noctis smiles softly. “Part of me hopes you'll like fishing...I can show you all the best spots if you do.” he smiles when the kicking starts up almost frantically.

He stops when he hears a familiar chuckle, glancing up to find the blonde awake.

“You talking to him about fishing?” Prompto sleepily asks.

“A little.”

“Keep talking...I think he likes it.” the baby kicks a little more at the sound of Prompto’s voice.

Noctis smiles and decides at that point to talk about video games, Prompto joining in and getting a little excited in the process. His excitement causing more kicks followed by the occasional wince.

“Too hard?” Noctis asks 

“I feel like he's trying to kick my ass.” the blonde jokes, slowly rolling on his side and holding Noctis close.

The prince doesn't think when he kisses the bump. He earns a softer kick from his unborn son and a sigh of relief from his boyfriend.

“Better?” Noctis asks, feeling Prompto grip onto him. 

“Mm...Just stomach ache.”

He runs his hand through Noctis’ hair a few times, grunting and whining in the process. 

“Sounds like it's bothering you.” the prince mutters.

“...Mm…” Prompto sighs and curls up against Noctis. “It'll go.”

The blonde hiccups and Noctis snorts as he feels a kick in response from their son.

“I think you scared him.” he snorts.

“Revenge for that time he kicked my bladder at camp.” Prompto sleepily mutters, hiccuping again. Noctis rolls his eyes and smirks.

Noctis doesn't want to scare him so he tells him to hold his breath which surprisingly in the end helps.

Prompto sighs in relief and yawns.

“You sleep more than I do...How are you still tired?”

“He's heavy.” Prompto whines. “You try walking around with extra weight and another mouth to feed in you...Not easy.” he closes his eyes and gives Noctis a squeeze. “...Draining.”

Noctis can't begin to understand honestly. 

“We should be buying baby stuff.” he mutters. 

“Mm...Later.” 

Then Prompto's asleep again.  
* * *  
In the end it's Noctis and Ignis who buy a few supplies. A bottle, some formula, a fair few clothes, baby wipes and nappies and a blanket covered in Chocobos. 

Noctis might cave and return with several tiny boots but Ignis don't bat an eye. He only speaks up when he sees the future king looking at a cot out of their price range. 

“We can't afford that Noct. Plus there's no space.”

Noctis sighs and looks around.

“He needs a crib Specs.”

“He's not born yet Noct.”

Moments later the slender man caves as they find one lower to the ground, perfect for when they camp and surprisingly in their price range. 

Surprisingly they still have gil after it all.  
* * *  
They returned to find Gladio reading on the bed with no sign of Prompto. 

“Where's Prom?” Noctis asks putting his bags down on the table, Ignis doing the same moments later. 

“Taking a bath.” 

They hear the man hum from the bathroom. It's a familiar tune he's sang a lot: his little Chocobo song. Noctis can't help but smile at that.  
* * *  
At month four of the pregnancy. They're back to camping.

The blonde's been forgetful for a few weeks now but apparently it's no cause for concern.  
He's been glowing for a while now, he states it's just sweat. 

He looks like around eight to nine months. So Noctis figures it might be nearing the due date whenever that was.

There's another plus in the fact the assassins festival is starting up today. Prompto's been excited for it as has Noctis. 

A few ground rules have been set by Ignis:

One is whoever's with Prompto has to make sure to take regular breaks and keep him hydrated. 

Two is don't complain and take him to the bathroom when he needs it. 

Third thing and perhaps the least favourite of the ground rules in Prompto's opinion is he's banned from anything spicy. It's been giving him heartburn so he's been banned until baby arrives. 

And finally keep their phones switched on, charged and with sound on in case in the blonde goes into labour. He already looks like he's about to pop.

They woke up early and they've been on the road for maybe a couple of hours now. They've learned during those hours that the traffic’s bad and their sharpshooter who's currently snoring as loud as a lawnmower, is gassy. 

Noctis has taken to sitting up on the roof, talking to Ignis while Gladio suffers in his seat. 

“You think the robes we brought will fit him?”

Ignis nods. 

“Hopefully they're warmer than the revealing ones we're stuck with.”

Noctis smirks and glances at Prompto. The robes covered everything. He knew how cold his boyfriend could get now. 

Prompto mutters something in his sleep and rolls over so he’s facing Gladio. 

“His camera's packed right?” Gladio asks. 

“Yeah I got it.” Noctis replies summoning the camera to his hand with magic. He hears Ignis sigh, probably annoyed by the fact he's storing objects along with snacks still in his Armiger.

“Good.” Gladio remembers the last time Prompto forgot his camera at camp. He'd panicked and cried because the pregnancy had made him forget even though he was certain he'd grabbed it. 

Gladio notices Prompto's expression change, he's sure the man is having a nightmare. 

He notices Ignis looking at him through the front mirror.

“Is he ok?” Ignis asks, sounding concerned. 

“I think it's just a nightmare.”

Ignis takes one hand off the wheel and grabs something handing it back to Gladio. It's the black chocobo plush Noctis bought him a few months back. It's wearing some assassins robes today for the event, Gladio's not even going to ask how long Ignis spent on that. 

Gladio places it against the blonde's chest and wraps Prompto's arms around it. He notices him squeeze it and watches as Prompto's expression softens and relaxes.

“Did it work?” Noctis asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah princess it did.” Gladio replies ruffling the sleeping blonde's hair. He doesn't even stir from that.  
* * *  
Prompto links Noctis’ arm as they head through the festival in their robes. 

Prompto's is white, shows no skin and is fitted with a hood, maybe the hood sticks his hair down a bit but he doesn't mind too much. Meanwhile Noctis is back to wearing the one that shows half his chest.

Prompto's been staring a little. He still denies he drooled over seeing Noctis back in that number. Noctis feels somewhat smug over that reaction honestly.

The blonde's been taking photos whenever he gets the chance. He's took a few selfies with Noctis but insecurities take over.

“My face looks...Chubby.” Prompto comments, looking at the seflie they just took. He looks unhappy.

“It's cute.” Noctis replies, giving Prompto a soft smile. “Besides you're pregnant. It happens.” 

“You sure you're happy to walk around with a Garula?” the blonde mutters, tensing up and letting go of Noctis. He reaches a hand into the hood and wipes his eyes.

Noctis turns around and peeks into the hood and sure enough, the man's crying.

“Hey...Hey…” Noctis grabs his arm and leads him into a quiet alley for some privacy. “What's caused this?” his voice is gentle and soft, he tries to plan his words carefully. 

“Just I look so...Ugh...It's bugging me.” the blonde replies, gasping in between each word.

Noctis pulls the hood down and swipes at his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Ok breathe. Just take deep breaths. No panicking...It's not good for you both.” 

Prompto sniffs and nods, taking a few deep breaths.

“I love you. Don't forget that. I know it's hard but Prom we'd be worried if you wasn't gaining weight.” he mutters to the blonde. 

“So you love me even if I look like a Garula?”

Noctis sighs and kisses him.

“Prom you don't look like a Garula. You look…” he pauses and blushes. “Incredibly a-attractive.”

Prompto blushes slightly and snorts, kissing his head.

“You do too.” he replies, smiling a little. “This is sweet and all but...Can we go back?...Last thing I want is to jump you in an alley near your kingdom.”

Noctis blinks and glances around, spotting a dumpster. Prince of garbage.

“Oh fuck you.” he mutters, leading the way out the alley.

Prompto laughs and follows him.

“I wasn't the one climbing in dumpsters last time was I?” Prompto teases, resting a hand on his back as he does.

Noctis smiles and rolls his eyes.

“I prefer king of fishing.”  
* * *  
They meet up with Ignis and Gladio and stop for food.

Prompto looks tired at this point, they've had breaks but they've been exploring the festival for hours. 

His eyes keep slowly closing and his head nods waking him up immediately. He blinks and cuddles his chocobo plush, leaning against the side of his chair. 

They're waiting for food but he can't keep his eyes open. 

The guys look over at him, he pouts tiredly and squeezes his plush. It's oddly adorable. 

“You tired kiddo?” Gladio asks, earning a nod.

“Just eat as much as you can before we take you back.” Ignis adds.

Prompto nods and yawns widely, folding his arms against his chest. His eyes close again.

“Prom...Stay awake ok? We can't take the food with us.” Noctis says and offers the blonde some of his cola, he watches as he takes a sip.

“Limit the caffeine to just that. Don't give him more, it wouldn't be wise.” Ignis sighs. 

“Bad for the baby?” Gladio asks.

“Too much yes. Among other things.”

Prompto stops drinking immediately and pulls away, he tenses and looks at the photos he took. He looks scared and close to tearing up.

“Specs you scared him.” Noctis huffs, watching the blonde.

“Apologies.” he replies, looking at Prompto. “The amount you had was harmless.”

Prompto relaxes almost immediately, still looking at his photos. Noctis glances over, seeing him playing with effects on one selfie.

He watches Prompto's finger trace the screen when he's done and Notis wonders what his boyfriend is doing until it clicks. He's “drawing” an invisible heart right on his bump in the photo. 

The prince smiles and leans against him. Prompto almost drops his camera as he does.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.”

He gets nuzzled by the blonde and blushes. Moments later he gets a kiss planted on his neck and another and another and a bite and-

“...Mpto...Prompto!”

Prompto jumps at Gladio's voice, wincing as the baby starts kicking hard moments later.

“S-Sorry…Forgot...Where I was.” he turns scarlet and tugs his hood over his face as much as possible.  
* * *  
Food felt awkward after that for him. He rushes it which in turn gives him heartburn and makes him feel bloated. 

He returns to the hotel with Noctis feeling sluggish and gross. Literally the moment he enters the room he's tugging off his shoes. 

His feet are killing him.

Next after that freedom he's unbuckling his belt and throwing it on the floor. He huffs and wiggles a little as he gets to work on taking his pants off. They're tight and irritating him.

Noctis quickly puts his hands on his boyfriend's waist to steady him, there's a lot of wiggling from the man until he's finally free. He does his little victory jingle and throws them against the wardrobe door.

Noctis shakes his head and snorts.

“Dork.” he mutters, letting him go.

Prompto throws back the covers and crawls into bed. Grabbing a pillow and slotting it between his knees. Ignis read up it was good for him or something. He doesn't really remember what the man told him.

“You'll never understand true freedom unless you're in my situation buddy.” the blonde mutters making Noctis laugh.

“What taking clothes off?”

“They're tight!”

“You're still in your robes Prom.”

“..I am?” the blonde groans and curses. “Can you...Help me out?”

Noctis helps him sit up, slowly helping him out of the robes. He takes in Prompto's body once he has and yeah he really does look like he's about to pop. 

They've just been counting the days waiting to see if anything happens. If the baby decides to show today or not.

“I'm still hungry.” Prompto mutters. 

“Gladio's got some flavours of Cup Noodles stashed in here. Want one?” 

Prompto nods.

“Shrimp one. Just...Don't tell him.” 

“He'll never know.” Noctis mutters, grabbing the Cup Noodle and heading into the kitchen. 

“Nah dude he's got some like sixth sense with noodles...He'll know.” 

Noctis snorts and rolls his eyes, turning on the hot tap, keeping his hand under before opening said noodles and filling them up. He sneaks a spice flavour and puts it in the noodles. Ignis doesn't have to know about his ground rules being broken. 

“Prom he's got tons. He won't miss or notice one.”

“I'm dead Noct. He's gonna kill me after the baby's born.” the blonde replies.

“Stop being dramatic. He won't.”

“Use your kingly powers to protect me.” Prompto says making Noctis smirk and roll his eyes.

“I've not been like made official yet Prom.” he stirs up the noodles with a fork and makes his way back to Prompto with them. 

“Make sure I have nice flowers on my grave.” he mutters jokingly.

Noctis rolls his eyes as he walks over, stirring up the noodles more. He hears the sharpshooter sniff up and notices his eyes light up.

“Mm~” he practically moans at the scent

Prompto reaches out out at the noodles. Noctis moving them out of reach to stir the flavour in fully.

“Come oooon~” the blonde whines. “I'm hungry man.” he actually pouts which makes Noctis smirk.

“I swear you're gonna call me bro or dude at the altar one day.” he mutters making the blonde pout more.

He huffs and folds his arms. His stomach actually growls loudly. 

“I'll text Iggy. Tell him you're teasing us.”

“Please he's not my mom. What can he do?”

Prompto thinks about it then sulks when he doesn't get an answer. 

“Besides I'm not teasing you two, it's just too hot. Do you really want to burn your mouth?” Noctis asks earning a sulk in response before his boyfriend shakes his head.

He waits for a few more minutes before handing his boyfriend the Cup Noodles. He watches as he practically devours it like he's never seen food before.

“Six, Prom slow down.” Noctis mutters, sitting next to him.

The sharpshooter blushes slightly, apologising before slowing down. He curls up against Noctis as he eats and Noctis for a second is positive he saw the baby kick. 

“Do you normally see him kick?” he asks.

“Oh yeah he does that. It's weird huh?”

Noctis nods, glancing again in case their son decides to do it again. He notices Prompto stop eating and look down.

“Noct he just did something.”

“What did he do?” Noctis is genuinely confused. He didn't see anything.

“I think he hiccupped?” Prompto sounds unsure.

“He can do that in there?”

“Apparently.” he mutters.

Prompto goes back to the noodles. 

“Ask Iggy.” he says with his mouth full.

And that's how Noctis is ringing Ignis moments later.  
* * *  
They head back the next day after they find Prompto cleaning the hotel room.

They brush it off as nothing until he does the exact same thing when they camp. He does it for a few hours before having a break.

“I believe he's nesting.” Ignis points out.

“Nesting? He's not a bird Specs.” Noctis replies with a confused smirk.

“Even if his hair looks like a Chocobo’s ass.” Gladio comments.

Prompto gasps offended and crosses his arms.

“It doesn't!” he huffs.

“It's simply a term. It means he's preparing for the baby.” Ignis says with a sigh. “Making sure it's safe for his arrival.”

Prompto stands and stretches.

“Nah he's fine. Just doing some...Spring cleaning.” 

Ignis sighs and adjusts his glasses.

“Do be careful not to overwork or strain yourself. You might induce labour.”

Prompto blinks and pales.

“That can happen?”  
* * *  
They're awoke in the night by muffled groans.

Noctis grabs his phone, flicking on his torch and shining it in the darkness. He finds Prompto folding their spare clothes but he looks like he's in pain.

“Prom?” Noctis’ voice trembles a little. Concerned about his boyfriend.

“H-Help.” the blonde actually whimpers, dropping the clothes and doubling over. He gasps and Noctis sees some tears drip down.

He's looking to Ignis for help immediately. 

“W-What’s happening ?” he sounds frantic as he asks. 

“He's gone into labour.” Ignis replies, glancing over at the blonde. He's trying to appear calm to not alarm the blonde more. “How long has this been happening?”

“I-I don't know! Gah!” he winces and curls up. “H-Hurts…”

Gladio looks between the men.

“You think we can get him to the hospital in time?” he asks trying to remain calm.

Ignis shakes his head.

“We'll have to do this ourselves.” Ignis says trying to come up with a plan on how to do this.

Prompto actually panics at that point.

“N-No! P-Please no…” he stutters. His arm wraps protectively around his stomach and he winces. He's terrified, It's written all over his face. 

Ignis falters a little and glances towards Gladio. 

“Lie him down. Please try to distract him. Panic isn't ideal in this situation.”

Gladio nods and grabs the blonde's attention. He tries touching him but the young man recoils and shakes. 

“Prompto...We have no other choice. Just crawl over to me. It's gonna be fine, I promise.”

Prompto winces and slowly crawls over, occasionally stopping to take a few deep breaths and groan in pain. 

Eventually he makes it to Gladio and the big guy helps him lie down.

“Noct...Take his shirt off.” He needed easier access to the bump. He didn't have to worry about pants, the blonde was only in his Chocobo boxers.

Noctis blinks, struggling to process it before crawling over and taking off his boyfriend's shirt. He hates how terrified Prompto looks and hates how much pain he's in. It hurts knowing it'll get worse.

Prompto watches Ignis grab one of his daggers and then bursts into tears. He wishes he was in a hospital instead but he knows they're too far from one so that would be impossible. 

“N-No! No!” he sobs, his voice shaking. “P-Please don't...D-Don’t hurt him...Gods please don't.” he cries harder, covering his eyes as he does.

Noctis is the first to speak. He tries for soft and calming but it's more quiet and filled with panic.

“Prom...I promise you he's gonna be fine. Just please breathe.”

Prompto gasps, grabbing Noctis’ hand and giving it a squeeze. He's still crying but he's trying to fix his breathing slowly. 

Gladio grabs something, showing it to him.

“Normally I'd be reluctant but it will numb the pain.”

Noctis glances over, spotting a bottle of beer in Gladio's hand.

“What the hell?! You can't give him that!” he hisses.

“Would you rather him be in agony?” Gladio growls, handing the blonde the bottle.

Prompto eyes it nervously, hands trembling as he holds it. He flinches as the dagger comes closer and without thinking takes a swig.

He cries out when it cuts, squeezing Noctis’ hand. Tears fall and he looks up at his boyfriend.

“I-It's gonna be ok I swear.” Noctis says, rubbing his thumb against Prompto's hand. “Maybe take another drink.”

It's duller but he still feels everything. He can't begin to imagine what's happening. 

He glances at Noctis’ to find him drained of colour, he looks like he's close to vomiting or tears or both. 

Prompto turns his head to Gladio. Even the big guy looks concerned. He attempts to look down but Gladio stops him. 

“Trust me. You don't wanna do that.” the shield says. “It'll be over soon kiddo.”

The blonde cries more, gasping as he does. He's so scared. 

Ignis is silent, his hands around something Prompto can't see but he can feel it all. It has to be the baby. 

“Gladio, blankets. Now.” Ignis orders.

The shield quickly grabs a couple and heads over to Ignis. Prompto thinks about how much of a mess the tent might look, he's also left wondering how he's still managing to stay awake. He's terrified, thinking thinking it looks like a crime scene. 

He feels an unusual sensation and gasps at it. Everything goes quiet and he whimpers wondering what's happening until he hears a surprisingly loud wail. 

“Kid's got strong lungs.” Gladio mutters, cleaning the baby off with a spare blanket.

The blonde gasps, looking up at Noctis for confirmation on everything. 

“H-He’s fine...Crying’s good news right?” 

Prompto smiles weakly, wincing as he feels Ignis start to close him up. He's desperate for a potion, the pains slowly returning.

After Ignis is done he finally gets that potion much to his relief and he feels more human again. It's at this point he's able to witness Gladio handing the baby to Noctis, he's teaching him how to hold the baby boy.

“Support his head.” Gladio says, smiling when Noctis does so and stares down at the child, taking him in. He realises at that point he'd do anything to protect him.

“Show me him” Prompto says tiredly. He's trying to peek into the Chocobo blanket their little bundle is in.

Noctis slowly leans closer, showing his boyfriend the baby boy. Their baby boy. He squirms a little in the blanket and grunts. He's so pink and squishy, he's got incredibly fluffy blonde baby hair, its messy and stuck up. The blonde feels a love wash over him automatically, all he wants to do is shower their child in affection but he's exhausted.

“Hey…” Noctis mutters to the infant, stroking one cheek with his finger. “Gods he's so...Fragile.”

Prompto looks their son over, tearing up a little as he does. He can pinpoint who's features he got and so far it seems like maybe it's a mix between them. 

He yawns and Prompto actually gasps. Prompto gently boops his nose and smiles tiredly.

“I love him.” he mutters tiredly making the men around him smile. 

“Me too.” Noctis says, looking down at the chubby bundle. 

“Cute kid.” Gladio mutters, Ignis agrees with him. 

“We should make our way to a hospital just to get the all clear for both of them.” Ignis speaks up and the others agree.  
* * *  
Prompto hasn't walked yet. He was carried to the car, holding the baby in his arms. 

The baby's opened his eyes and has been glancing around at the men since the drive started.

Prompto occasionally strokes a cheek or smiles or kisses his head something he's done a few times now. Prompto does it until he drifts off against Noctis.

Their son looks up at Noctis and Noctis smiles at him. He offers a hand and the baby grabs onto his little finger and holds. It's the only finger he can hold but he doesn't seem to mind.

“Hey, it's late. You should be asleep.” he mutters to the baby.

Gladio snorts.

“We've said that to you so many times.” he comments. 

“And yet you never listen.” Ignis adds.

Noctis rolls his eyes and glances back to Prompto and their son. He puts his free arm around him, leaning in to mutter to him.

“I'm really proud of you.”  
* * *  
Prompto wakes up when they get there but he's groggy as he's carried in. Apparently they was on the road for maybe an hour or two.

The baby's napping and still nameless at this point in time. He needs to ask for name suggestions when he's more alert.

What happens blurs for him. He's too tired to process it. But he goes through tests, gets the all clear he thinks then they take the baby to check him over. He hates that part.

He looks frantic, turning to Noctis who looks stressed.

“They're just checking if he's ok.” Noctis mutters. “It'll be ok.” he feels like he's convincing himself too.

Prompto tiredly crosses his fingers and smiles. He notices he's hooked up to an IV along with something else that he feels strapped to his thigh.

“Wha??” he blinks and tries to take the IV out.

Ignis stops him immediately. 

“That wouldn't be wise. They'll remove everything when they're sure everything is ok.” he mutters.

He blinks and slowly attempts to peel back the blanket to see what's attached to his thigh.

He peeks, pulls up the surgical gown he honestly doesn't remember being put in and groans. 

It's a catheter. That answers his question about what it was. Least he doesn't have to worry about getting up to pee. He tries to say something about it but all that comes out is a exhausted whine that makes him sound confused.

“Why's a wire thingy in my dick?” he yawns, too exhausted to think about what he's just said. “They mutilated me Noct.” he whines.

The prince and shield share a look, trying their best to keep it together. 

“You're fine Prom.” Noctis mutters with a smirk. 

“It's a catheter Prompto.” Ignis adds. “Please don't try to remove it.”

Prompto nods tiredly, looking around. He gestures to pills on the bedside table.

“Me?” he asks.

“Yeah kid they're yours.” Gladio replies. “Need some?”

Prompto carefully sits up and whimpers. Gladio takes that as a yes.  
* * *  
The blonde's sleeping again when they return with the baby. He's got a clean bill of health which honestly is a relief to the men. 

Noctis takes him and Gladio carefully wakes Prompto to tell him the news. It receives the most exhausted yet adorable little victory jingle from the blonde followed by a weak yay.

Noctis laughs a little and smiles, the baby in his arms whines and lets out a short cry which startles the prince.

“Hungry?” Gladio suggests and Prompto tiredly holds out his arms.

“I wanna do it.” he yawns.

Noctis hands him over and Ignis leads the man over to a table to prepare the bottle. Honestly Noctis is somewhat thankful they got their own room. 

Prompto can fully relax and not have eyes staring at him or the new edition to the royal family. 

As Ignis is helping prepare the bottle, they hear Prompto humming to the baby. 

“Is that-” Noctis stops himself because it can't be.

“Chocobo song?” Gladio asks. “Yeah...Yeah it is.” he smirks. 

Noctis hears Ignis humming along as he helps.

“Not you too.” he says with a snort. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” the man replies but Noctis can see that cheeky smirk. 

Noctis turns on the kettle and hears a tired dramatic gasp from Prompto. 

“What's that?” he asks the baby with a exhausted soft smile. “Milk’s almost done~” he plants a kiss on the baby's head. “Sorry can't...Make any...Well’s dried up.” he tiredly jokes.

Noctis snorts. 

“Can't tell if this is him exhausted or if this is an effect of all this.” Gladio says. “Pills should have kicked in.”

“Maybe both?” Noctis sounds unsure,glancing over as the kettle clicks. He watches Ignis carefully pour it into the formula. 

He screws on the top and shakes up the formula until it's right before checking the temperature on his inner wrist a few moments later.

“Is it ok?” Noctis asks as Ignis sets the bottle on the table.

“Not yet.” 

“Too hot?” Noctis asks, earning a nod.

“Guys~ He's hungry.” Prompto whines tiredly from the bed.

The baby joins in with the whining, squirming against his father.

“Too hot for him.” Gladio replies. “Let it cool.”

Noctis grabs the bottle and heads to the sink, running the cold tap. He waits and sticks it under.

“Will this help?”  
* * *  
Noctis gets sent to Prompto while Ignis deals with the bottle.

The blonde cheers weakly when he sits on the bed, he's got a rather impressive bedhead. They've brought gel in case he wants some. 

Noctis leans in and quickly kisses him, the baby whines and gets a kiss on the cheek from both of them.

“It's ready.” Ignis says as he brings over the bottle. Prompto looks at the baby and smiles chanting tiredly about feeding time. Noctis has no idea how he's managing to be like this.

Ignis hands Prompto the bottle and it takes a few attempts until he grasps how to feed the baby. 

“Yeah that's it. You got it buddy.” Prompto tiredly mutters making Noctis smile. He's encouraging the baby and if that isn't plain adorable Noctis doesn't know what is.

The baby stops after a few moments and Prompto tilts his head at him.

“Full?” he asks.

“Yeah he is.” Gladio replies. “Now you gotta-”

“Yeah I know this part big guy.” Prompto smiles weakly. 

Prompto carefully hands the bottle to Noctis, slowly lifts the baby and burps him. He smiles seeming proud that he remembered that before moving the baby back down in his arms.

“Better?” Prompto asks, almost crying when the baby boy grabs his little finger. Mood swings are still a thing but they'll go eventually he's sure. 

Gladio stands and stretches.

“I'm getting snacks and drinks. Anyone want anything?”

“Ebony.” Ignis says with a yawn. He needs some desperately. 

“Right. Noct?” Gladio glances over at the prince.

“Anything from the vending machine. Nothing with-”

“No veggies I got it. Anything else?”

Prompto speaks up moments later.

“Can I have have some juice? Maybe some toast too?”

Ignis is the first to break it to him.

“You're not allowed to eat or drink yet.” 

“Still?” Prompto sighs and looks at his son. “Can you believe this?” he mutters to the infant.

“Soon as the doc says you can we'll get you some ok?” Noctis pipes up before the blonde pouts.  
* * *  
It takes six hours before he's cleared to eat and drink. At that point he's free from the IV and catheter which honestly he's glad about.

He's still drained but at least he gets to try something light. So toast and juice it is. He tries to hand Gladio the baby as his toast comes but the baby cries.

“Sorry big guy.” Prompto mutters, trying to hand him to Ignis. The baby whines and begins to cry.

“Now we'll have none of that. You can return to him when he's finished ok?” Ignis mutters to the child. Prompto blinks when it actually manages to stop the baby. 

“Holy shit Iggy's a baby whisperer.” Prompto whispers, eyes lighting up when Gladio hands over his toast and juice. “Thank you~”

Gladio looks over and smirks.

“He's good with babies, who would have thought.” 

“I deal with you lot on a daily basis.” Ignis replies.

“Um rude.” Prompto gasps, he's doing that sassy voice he sometimes does and it draws a snort from Noctis. 

The baby looks over at Prompto in confusion and grabs for him.

“Sorry buddy. I can't hold you yet.” he sounds guilty as he munches on his toast. “What about daddy? Do you want daddy?”

Noctis blinks and looks over. If he's daddy then what's Prompto.

The baby looks over at him and reaches in his direction with a huff. Ignis heads over to the prince and carefully places the baby in his arms. He grunts and frowns at Noctis. 

“....What does he want?” Noctis picks him up, watching as the baby grabs onto his shirt and huffs.

“Maybe he's hungry.” Gladio suggests.

After that a bottle is made by Ignis and handed to Noctis once it's cool enough. He figures it out pretty quickly and watches the baby. He looks like he's about to take a nap during so Noctis talks to him.

“Just a little bit more milk...Then you can sleep, sound good?” he mutters, he strokes his cheek gently and continues. “You really look like Prom huh?”

“Nah dude, he's a combo of us.” Prompto pipes up, mouth full.

Noctis looks at the baby, he notices maybe the baby has his lips. It's hard to tell honestly but Prompto can maybe because he carried him, Noctis isn't sure.

He lifts the baby up when he's done and burps him.

“He needs a name.” he says with a sigh.

“Got any suggestions?” Prompto asks.

“Um...Linus?” he smiles at the baby, going back to cradling him. 

“I like it.” Prompto smiles softly and nods. “Yeah Linus it is.”

“You do realise that's Latin for net right?” Ignis adds making Gladio snort in the process.

Prompto blinks and looks over at Noctis. 

“Did...Did you know that?”

“...Look complete accident. I didn't know it meant that.” his smirk gives away the fact he's lying.

The blonde rolls his eyes and gives the prince the most exhausted glare he's ever received. He's still hormonal, normally he would have rolled his eyes and smirked. 

Linus whines from Noctis arms making Noctis hold him up.

“What's up?” he asks his son. He's just fed him and burped him. Maybe he's tired.

He tries rocking Linus but he only whines more and doesn't drift off. 

“Maybe he needs a diaper change?” Prompto speaks up. He's devoured his toast and is now siping on his juice.

“Um...Prom...I don't know how to do that.”

“Don't look at me. I don't either.”  
* * *  
It's a nightmare.

Noctis finally thinks he's got it though now, until he walks out and Ignis points out how it's the wrong way around. 

He might have snapped at him then fixed it.

He returns with a newly changed, happy Linus. The nappy has three Chocobos printed on the front in red blue and purple. He remembers showing them Prompto and the blonde muttering about how cute they was.

Linus grips onto Noctis, he's sleeping again and honestly Noctis feels like joining him. He lies next to Prompto on the hospital bed and doses off next to him.

Prompto strokes Noctis’ hair as he sleeps and looks up at Gladio. 

“When do you think I can start walking?”

“You can try now if you want.” Gladio replies.

“Just to the bathroom and back...My legs are killing me.” the blonde sighs, slowly sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed.

“Do be careful though.” Ignis adds. “Though it's good for you to be walking, take your time. Ask for assistance if you need any.”

Prompto nods and looks down.

“Can one of you help me out?”

Gladio heads over because he's closer. He helps the blonde up on wobbly legs and guides him to the bathroom.  
* * *  
Prompto's discharged from the hospital the next day thankfully. He's more with it today which is honestly a relief. 

He's quick when it comes to fixing himself up in comparison to how long he takes with Linus.

Noctis almost considers taking Linus off him because honestly the baby is ready, Prompto's just been playing with his feet as he puts little yellow Chocobo socks on him.

The baby boy seems happy enough with it though, clinging onto Prompto as he picks him up.

“Ok...Car seat. Where is it?” Prompto asks looking around.

He hears Noctis curse and sighs. 

“There's no car seat huh?”

Noctis shifts on his feet and shakes his head. It may have slipped his mind.

“I told you to get one. What did you get instead?” Ignis asks.

“...Baby clothes...Look I hadn't slept enough. I forgot.” the prince replies and rubs his head. “Make like a sling or something with blankets...Iggy's a good driver. Nothing will happen.”

Prompto looks stressed as he glances at their son. 

“But...I...”

“It's not ideal but it will only be temporary.” Ignis adds.

“...I...Ok...Just I need help here. Noct take him please.”  
* * *  
Ignis in the end manages to wrap a Chocobo blanket around Prompto’s chest to make the perfect sling for Linus.

Noctis carefully rests their son in it and watches him. Linus looks up at him and sneezes, he manages to startle himself which almost makes him cry.

“Hey...It's ok.” Noctis mutters.

The prince strokes Linus’ cheek and the baby boy gurgles, calming down quicky. He grabs Noctis’ finger and yawns.

“Tired buddy?” Prompto asks, looking down at him, he rests a hand under the sling, supporting him. He smiles noticing Linus has Noctis’ finger in his grip. “You holding onto daddy?”

Linus gurgles and stares up at Prompto. Prompto keeps smiling at him and talking curious if Linus will do anything or not. 

“So keeping him hostage?” he asks, smiling. “Good. Stop him from making us watch him fish for hours.”

“I toned it down when I learned about Linus.” Noctis adds. 

“For me yeah, I got an hour of it before being able to do whatever. Everyone else. Nope. You came back when it was dark out.” Prompto replies.

Linus is still looking up at him. He decides to surprise his parents with something special at that point, his first smile.

Prompto and Noctis share a look of disbelief before Prompto is trying to keep it together. 

“What's up?” Gladio asks as he leads the way out of the hospital room.

“Linus just smiled! First time!” Prompto grinning at this point. “I didn't know babies could do that now.”

“Some can be rather fast learners.” Ignis states with a smile, following Gladio out.

Noctis smiles at their son before prying his finger away and following Ignis out. Linus whines at this. 

Prompto follows him, humming the Chocobo song to Linus.

“Shh shh...It's ok. You can hold his finger again soon I swear.”

Noctis hears the baby boy whining and heads over. Prompto explains why and Noctis offers his hand again to the baby when the corridors get wide enough for him to stand next to Prompto.

Linus immediately drools on Noctis’ hand.  
* * *  
“Yesterday was traumatic.” Prompto says when they’re on the road. Linus has been sleeping in the sling for maybe ten minutes now.

“Eh coulda been worse.” Noctis replies. 

“...How?” Prompto asks, raising a brow. The blonde looks annoyed.

“We could have drove you to the hospital and crashed...Fucked up the car.” 

“...That's very specific.” Prompto sounds nervous.

“My dad said that's what happened with Cor and Regis the day princess here was born.” Gladio speaks up.

Prompto looks horrified. The colour has drained from him.

“Was-” 

“The queen wasn't there.” Ignis interrupts. “They was perfectly fine. I imagine she would have been concerned either way.”

Prompto glances down at Linus and looks back at Noctis. 

“Yeah I can imagine.” he mutters.  
* * *  
It takes a week before Prompto's fully adjusted and recovered. 

He's ready to show Linus off to the world or show the world off to their son. 

He's still not crazy on the idea of the world gawking at his baby. But it's unfortunately the life set for this tiny royal.

He's bought a baby carrier and was it strapped to his chest proudly with baby Linus inside.

Said baby is wearing a Chocobo onesie with a hood, said hood with a cartoony pair of big blue eyes and a beak on it, is pulled slightly over his eyes shielding him from the sun and stares.

“How the hell will we change him in that?” Noctis asks.

“It's just like his normal onesies I swear. Super easy.” Prompto replies.

Maybe Moogle had taught them how to change nappies among other things but no one other than Ignis and Gladio needed to know that.

“You have the diaper bag right?” Prompto asks earning a nod from Noctis as he lifts a light purple bag with little silver anchors on up.

“Bottles in there too before you ask.”

Prompto sighs in relief and lets Linus grab one of his fingers. 

“You ok in there Lin?” he asks the baby. 

Linus coos and drools on Prompto's finger happily, the blonde doesn't seem to mind. If anything he smiles and kisses the baby's head.

Noctis heads closer and blows his Chocobo whistle, Linus looks over at him with one of Prompto's fingers in his mouth. 

“Chocobo whistle.” Noctis explains. “Just blow it and a really big bird comes.” 

Gladio and Ignis watch as the red bird rushes over, followed by a blue one, green one and finally a plain yellow one. Linus shrieks and startles before wailing loudly.

“Prompto's gonna be crushed if their kid doesn't like Chocobos.” Gladio mutters.

“I doubt that will happen. It is Linus’ first time seeing them.”

Ignis looks over seeing the boys trying to comfort their son and he smiles.

“I'm surprised.”

“Why's that?” Gladio asks.

“I never imagined them being so domestic.” Ignis replies. “It seems this experience has matured them slightly.”

“You sure about that?” Gladio asks earning a sigh.

“Why do you think I said slightly?”

Linus wails more, prompting Prompto to rock him in his arms. He rarely cries so when he does it concerns his young parents. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” Noctis says, looking somewhat stressed. He kisses his cheek and sighs. 

Prompto hums as he soothes Linus, rubbing his back carefully. 

“Hey it's ok...It's just Chocobos, they're super nice, I promise pumpkin.” he kisses his head and slowly turns the baby boy around to the curious birds.

Noctis’ bird approaches carefully. Noctis prays the creature likes their son.

The red Chocobo looks the baby over before giving him the softest nuzzle which surprisingly soothes Linus fully. 

Linus blinks and smiles at the bird before Prompto's blue bird rushes over to look at him.  
* * *  
In the end the birds love the baby. They keep looking at him and giving him little Kwehs to which he coos to.

Prompto is honestly relieved that the meeting was successful. 

He'd actually cry if his favourite birds and son didn't see eye to eye. He almost did when he thought Linus might be scared of them. But just like his papa, the baby boy seems to adore the birds.

“That went better than expected.” Ignis says, still on his bird. 

They're heading to the ranch so Prompto can show Linus proudly off to the other birds. They're the first animals who've been introduced to him. And Iris was the first person other than the guys. She called him cute and held him, she looked so happy. Then he spat up on Noctis when he took him back for a change. 

“Yeah...For a sec I was worried he'd hate them.” Prompto replies.

“Our kid? Nah he's half you, course he'll love them.” Noctis adds.

Prompto actually beams, looking down at Linus and smiling at him.

“Wonder what you'll think of fishing.” he mutters.  
* * *  
He takes a selfie with Linus the moment they get off the birds at the ranch then drags Noctis into a family one.

Linus smiles in both photos before staring at the car keys Noctis’ is shaking in front of his face.

Ignis grabs a coffee with Gladio and the two sit for a chat. They glance over occasionally at the couple and smile. 

“They've taken to parenting extraordinarily well.” Ignis says, sipping on a can on Ebony.

“Yeah it's surprising. Helps they've got the easiest baby in all of Eos.” Gladio replies.

“I wouldn't say easiest. More quietest.” Ignis is looking at the trio. He smiles sadly. “Shame King Regis missed him.”

“Yeah he would have been proud.”

“Definitely. “ Ignis sighs.

The duo fall silent until Prompto heads over with Linus and Noctis.

“Whatcha doin’?” the blonde asks, leaning over the table with the baby strapped to his chest. “Having a coffee date?”

Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Just...Reminiscing.” Ignis replies. 

Prompto sits and sighs happily. He glances down at Linus as Noctis sits next to him.

“Remember when we used to let Prom drive.” Noctis speaks up.

“Still never told me why I'm not allowed.” Prompto replies with a pout.

“Can't keep your eyes on the road.” Gladio answers. “Almost crashed several times.”

“Hey! I'm fine on the open road.” the blonde huffs.

“Still until we can trust you, you're prohibited from driving.” Ignis says.

Prompto sighs and looks at Linus.

“We'll show ‘em buddy.”

“You're not driving with the baby.” Noctis mutters. 

Prompto sighs and rests his hand against his jaw.

Noctis leans over and kisses his cheek, hearing a joking aw from Gladio.

“Knock it off.” the prince huffs, practically blushing when he receives a kiss back from the blonde which makes Gladio snort. 

Linus watches the pair and grunts to grab their attention.

“Hey Lin, you want some too?” Prompto asks, picking him out of the baby carrier and planting some kisses on his chubby cheeks.

Linus actually beams at it, resting his hands on Prompto's freckled cheeks. He seems surprised when Noctis gives him a quick kiss on the head and looks at him.

“Hey Lin.” he waves and smiles, earning a small smile in return.

Then Linus returns to looking at Prompto, he's staring at his gravity defying hair with curiosity. Prompto's about to ask what he's doing until the baby grabs a lock of blonde hair and holds it tightly.

Prompto looks down at him and smiles. It's precious honestly, he doesn't even tug the lock. He just holds it and coos.

Noctis watches and strokes his son's cheek.

“You're gonna get gel on your hand...So much gel is in it to achieve that Chocobo ass look.”

Prompto gasps and blushes.

“My hair does not look like a Chocobo butt!” he complains, frowning a little. 

“Kid doesn't take after Noct in this department.” Gladio mutters. 

“What do you mean?” Prompto asks.

“If he was like Noct, he would have probably tried tugging your hair. Sometimes tugging strands out. I heard maids say he was a nightmare for that.”

“Ouch...Noct why?” Prompto looks at the prince like he'd have an answer. Noctis just shrugs. 

Ignis looks at the child and smiles.

“He's rather well behaved. Unlike Noct.”

Prompto snorts and Noctis folds his arms.

“Right here.” he huffs.

“You think he'll be able to warp?” Prompto asks.

Noctis shrugs.

“We'll find out when he's older.” 

Noctis looks over at Linus and smiles. 

“You're not letting go of Prom huh?”

Linus coos in response and tries to stick the hair in his mouth, Noctis stops him quickly and smirks. 

“Wouldn't do that if I was you kiddo.”

“Yeah gel probably doesn't taste nice pumpkin.” Prompto adds.

Linus blinks and goes back to holding Prompto's hair. He doesn't understand but he's content.  
* * *  
Once Prompto's introduced Linus to the other Chocobos, the baby naps against his chest.

“He's due a change soon.” the blonde says to Noctis. 

“Who's on changing duty?”

“You. I'm on bottle duty. We'll switch after lunch. Promise.” Prompto replies, stretching. 

Noctis accepts that and puts an arm around him. 

“How you feeling?”

“Like a need a nap but I'm happy. Really happy.” he smiles, kissing the prince. He smiles more when he gets a kiss back.

“Tell me if anything changes ok?” 

Prompto nods and leans against him.

“Wanna go nap in the caravan?” he asks. “For however long we have until he wakes.”

“Sounds good.” Noctis replies as he leads the way.

Prompto yawns and follows.

“You hold him. You don't move in your sleep.” he says, picking Linus up out of the carrier and handing him over to Noctis once they enter the caravan.

Prompto takes off the baby carrier and his boots, making himself comfortable on the bed. Noctis follows soon after keeping a careful hold on Linus.

He joins Prompto and yawns.

“Love you. Both of you.” he mutters. 

“Love you both too.” Prompto replies before the pair drift off together.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious about what Linus looks like on my game:  
> http://thedarkrose17.tumblr.com/post/171575565735/update-gets-released-where-i-can-use-familar
> 
> Just search his name on there if you want to see more :)


End file.
